Hogar es donde te esperan
by Claudia1542
Summary: Hogar es a donde vuelves después de un viaje, de una batalla, de una búsqueda. Stiles era esperado con ansia a su vuelta de la estación de tren. Después de la lucha y de ese beso con Lydia, ¿qué queda? Mi visión personal de lo que pasó justo después del 6x10. Lemmon. Rated R por contenido sexual.


**¡Hola! Cuando vi el último capítulo de la primera parte de la temporada seis de Teen Wolf esto me vino a la mente casi de inmediato. Todo el mundo quisiera saber qué pasó después de ese beso en el vestuario. Aquí está mi propia visión pero, como soy muy lenta escribiendo, llega tardísimo. Espero que lo disfrutéis igual.**

 **Lemmon Rated T por contenido sexual. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los hago disfrutar de la vida ;)**

* * *

Le temblaban las manos mientras metía la llave en la cerradura e intentaba abrirla. Era su casa, al fin. Quizás para él habían sido sólo un par de días, pero se sentía como si llevara una semana sin sentarse. Lydia entró detrás de él. No habían hablado de ello, pero cuando Stiles había subido al jeep ella había subido por la otra puerta, como si separarse entonces no fuera una opción.

Cuando todo acabó Stiles abrazó a su padre, sin poder creerse que lo hubieran conseguido por fin. Estaban juntos otra vez. Luego abrazó a Lydia, pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, como si en ese gesto tuviera que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de haberlo imaginado y planeado en su mente tantas veces antes. Era real, era tan real que no hacían falta las palabras.

Scott había vuelto a conseguirlo. Todos habían vuelto a lograrlo, todos estaban bien. Así que cuando el Sheriff dijo que tenía que ir a la comisaría a ocuparse de la situación, Stiles decidió permitirse un poco de descanso. Durante el camino a casa intentó no pensar en su madre, en los jinetes o en lo resignado que había estado a que nadie lo recordara.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación, que seguía tal y como él la había dejado la mañana en la que desapareció. Su sudadera de lacrosse tirada encima de una silla, unas addidas blancas al lado de su cama y un libro de historia abierto en el escritorio. Se miraron por un momento y ambos supieron lo que iban a hacer. Stiles se quitó la camisa de cuadros que llevaba y la dejó en la silla, dejó sus Converse al lado de la cama y se tumbó. Lydia lo imitó, dejando sus botines en el suelo y echándose junto a él. Lo abrazó, dejando que él colocara su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le pasara las manos por la cintura. Era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento, un poco de silencio, una cama y la certeza de que se tenían el uno al otro.

No había espacio entre sus cuerpos, como si fueran los dos polos opuestos de un imán. Estuvieron un rato tumbados en silencio hasta que él empezó a llorar. Lydia lo apretó más hacía si, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le dejaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Sabía que llorar a veces era necesario para descargar las emociones y habían pasado por mucho. Aunque trató de no hacerlo ella también, las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosas por sus mejillas. Sentía una mezcla extraña de tranquilidad y alegría. Porque el día en el que Stiles desapareció ante sus ojos ella ya lo sabía: estaba enamorada de él. Pero en vez de enfrentarlo se torturaba a si misma pensando en que era una locura, que era Stiles y con él nada era fácil, en que quizás ella había perdido su ocasión y ya no era tan especial para él como le había hecho sentir, que él no era como los otros chicos y que ella no quería ser una más. Quería volver a ser la Lydia que era los años anteriores, cuando él no tenía ningún problema en decirle cuanto significaba para él.

Y, aunque ella jamás había sido capaz de expresarlo, muchas veces había sentido algo dentro, más profundo que el estómago, algo que hasta hacía poco no podía explicar. Porque Allison tenía razón, y ahora lo sabía. Porque se había sentido sin aire día tras día hasta que lo vio en el vestuario otra vez. Porque había pasado las clases pensando en él y esperando pacientemente el final del día para poder seguir buscándolo. Porque no tenía intención alguna de dejar de intentar encontrarlo y porque ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, por fin.

Stiles ya no lloraba. Ahora su respiración era tranquila y lenta. Lydia seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, pensando en lo tonta que había sido todo este tiempo y en lo afortunada que se sentía en ese momento. Pasaron tanto rato sin hablar que estaba casi segura de que Stiles se había quedado dormido. Así que no se movió ni un milímetro, mientras disfrutaba del sonido de sus respiraciones y el silencio de la noche. No sabía qué hora era, aunque ya no estaba tan oscuro y no debía quedar mucho para el amanecer. Pero, a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía, no podía dormir.

Cuando cerraba los ojos su mente revivía una y otra vez el momento en el que lo había visto en el vestuario, cuando había sentido por fin que el peso en su estómago se aliviaba y cuando todo lo que deseaba era saltar sobre él y besarle. Y había sido perfecto, como la guinda cayendo sobre un elaborado pastel para culminarlo. Había sido cómodo y fácil, como si de repente Lydia estuviera en el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido. Y ahora le tenía junto a ella, descansando, y le parecía tan irreal que tuvo que apretarlo un poco entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que estaba ahí de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido?- Preguntó él entonces en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estar sin mí…

Lydia se quedó callada, buscando en su mente una palabra que describiera y resumiera todo lo que había sentido. El miedo, la rabia, el vacío y la desesperación. Todo eso que la había atormentado durante meses y que ahora ya no parecía importar. Entonces Stiles levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Gracias a la luz que empezaba a entrar por la ventana la pelirroja pudo ver una de esas miradas que sólo le había visto dedicarle a ella.

\- Ha sido horrible...

Y no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Stiles estaban ya contra los suyos. No podía creerse que ahora pudiera besar a Lydia Martin cuando quisiera. Había soñado tantas veces con tenerla en esa cama que parecía imposible. Había imaginado cómo sería rodearla con sus brazos, desnudarla poco a poco y besar cada rincón de su piel. Estaba todo bien ensayado en su mente y, sin embargo, en ese momento sólo pensaba en sentirla junto a él. Pensó en si alguna vez se iba a acostumbrar a esos besos, y ya no le parecerían tan perfectos y emocionantes. En si se acostumbraría a la suavidad de su piel, al olor de su pelo o a sentir sus manos sobre él. Pero no sabía nada, ni si eso sería duradero ni si se iban a morir mañana, así que pensaba disfrutar cada segundo.

Lo que había empezado como un beso tierno y tranquilo pronto se había visto apresurado por la necesidad. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus lenguas se rozaban mientras sus manos buscaban el cuerpo del otro y sus piernas se entrelazaban. Lydia no podía creerse que esa misma mañana se había levantado nerviosa y triste por no poder encontrar a Stiles y ahora, menos de veinticuatro horas después lo tenía encima de ella besándola con necesidad. Lo había echado tanto de menos que necesitaba sentir el cien por cien de él con urgencia y demostrarle lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

\- Ah…- gimió cuando él pasó a besar su cuello- No puedo creer que estés aquí. He… he pensado tanto en esto.

\- ¿Tú has pensado en esto?- Preguntó él, riéndose mientras subía hasta su oreja- Yo he imaginado esto durante años, Lydia…

Stiles capturó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y ella clavó las uñas en su espalda. Ese pequeño gesto había enviado olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo y tuvo que coger aire. Respiró hondo y su nariz se inundó al instante del olor del chico, el mismo que se había metido hasta su cerebro como una bala cuando encontró la sudadera de Lacrosse de Stiles en esa misma habitación unos días antes. Ese olor, que hasta aquél preciso momento no recordaba, de repente lo fue todo. Sabía perfectamente que el olfato es el sentido que impacta más profundamente en nuestros recuerdos, y que era una vía mucho más directa a su memoria que los estímulos auditivos, su especialidad. Se había esforzado durante semanas en tratar de recordar a Stiles, en recordar su voz, su mano cuando cogía las suyas o el color de sus ojos, pero había sido a través de la sudadera cuando había llegado más hondo. Era su olor y ella estuvo segura al cien por cien de que él existía y de que iba a encontrarlo. Y ahora ese aroma la inundaba, dándole aun más certeza de que aquello era real. Volvió a aspirar aire hondo, con la nariz contra la piel del cuello del chico, y supo que necesitaba más.

Empezaba a hacer calor y a la pelirroja le sobraba la ropa. Necesitaba sentir la piel del chico contra la suya, y cuando Lydia Martin quería algo, lo cogía. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta negra que él llevaba y tiró hacia arriba, a lo que él no opuso mucha resistencia. Stiles no podía creerse que lo estuviera desnudando, era como un sueño. Y entonces fue plenamente consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Qué has imaginado, Stiles?

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él, mientras las manos de la pelirroja bajaban y subían por su espalda, apretando y erizándole la piel.

\- Cuéntamelo…

De repente no podía pensar. Su mente era un gran vacío y Lydia lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, esperando una respuesta. Stiles sonrió, sabiendo que si le contaba todo lo que había pensado sobre ella iba a asustarla. Por eso volvió a besarla, evadiendo la pregunta.

Lydia posó sus manos en sus hombros, pasando los dedos por encima de la cicatriz circular que tenía en el hombro. Mientras se besaban, ella siguió bajando las manos por su pecho, clavando los dedos a su paso, hasta llegar al pelo de debajo del ombligo. Estaba deseando descubrir donde terminaba pero, cuando desabrochó el botón del pantalón del chico, él le apartó las manos con suavidad.

\- Stiles…- protestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Te he imaginado muchas veces así… en mi cama… - confesó por fin él, viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Lydia.

\- ¿Desnuda?

Stiles tragó saliva y asintió. Esa palabra había recorrido su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica, para acabar justo en sus pantalones, donde ya se acumulaba la sangre y el calor. Lydia se mordió el labio y se incorporó un poco, llevando las manos a su espalda para empezar a bajar la cremallera del mono azul que llevaba. Stiles se sentó y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta como ella destapaba sus hombros a cámara lenta, mientras clavaba sus ojos en él. Siguió bajando la prenda para revelar un sujetador negro con un trozo de encaje verde en el escote. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a bajar el mono por sus piernas, arrastrando las medias negras que llevaba a la vez.

Stiles se sentía como si estuviera soñando mientras Lydia tiraba su ropa al suelo, sin importarle donde cayera. El chico no se sorprendió de ver que las braguitas que llevaba hacían juego con el sujetador, verde sobre negro. Al fin y al cabo era Lydia Martin.

La pelirroja empujó a Stiles contra la cama y se tumbó ella encima esta vez, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Necesitaba más y no tenía ningún problema en tomar el control. Por fin sentía la erección de Stiles contra sus bragas, aunque fuera a través de varias capas de ropa. Estaba muy excitada y no podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de ella. Él la miraba como aturdido, como si no supiera bien qué hacer, así que ella le llevó las manos hasta su culo, mientras volvía a besarlo. Stiles apretó y ella empezó a moverse contra él, lentamente.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Lydia estaba sobre él medio desnuda, besándole el cuello mientras se movía contra su paquete y él estaba ahí, agarrado a su culo sin hacer nada, como un idiota. Decidió empujar con sus caderas hacia arriba para acompañarla en su movimiento y ella soltó un leve gemido cerca de su oído. Stiles pensó que iba a explotar de la excitación.

\- Abre los ojos- le pidió ella en un susurro, mientras se incorporaba un poco-. Mírame.

El chico obedeció justo para ver, con la luz que entraba por la ventana, como ella se desabrochaba el sujetador y deslizaba los tirantes por sus brazos. Lydia no quería perderse la expresión en su cara cuando la viera desnuda, porque de verdad creía que la había imaginado millones de veces así, y no iba a dejar que él no lo disfrutara al máximo. Tiró el sujetador a cualquier sitio y lo miró, deseando ver qué iba a pasar a continuación.

Pero nada pasó, excepto que Stiles clavó sus ojos en ella, resiguiendo su piel desnuda y mirándola como si fuera la cosa más bonita que había visto jamás. Ella volvió a besarle, hambrienta, empezando a desesperarse de que las cosas fueran tan lentas. Por eso llevó sus manos hasta los tejanos de él, acabando de desabrocharlos. Bajó la cremallera y metió una mano dentro, mientras mordía la boca de Stiles. Él dio un pequeño respingo y apretó su carne con las manos cuando Lydia se coló en su ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué más imaginabas?- Preguntó ella, juguetona- ¿Me imaginabas tocándote?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y qué más?

La mano de Lydia había encontrado lo que buscaba y ahora subía y bajaba lentamente contra su piel, provocando que Stiles abriera la boca y apretara los ojos. Creyó poder morirse en ese mismo momento porque Lydia Martin estaba masturbándolo cada vez más rápido. La sensación era tan agradable que sabía, que si no estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, podría haberse terminado todo ya. Por eso reunió valor y movió sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, subiendo por su estómago hasta posarse en sus pechos. Ella le miraba a los ojos, con una mano en sus calzoncillos y la otra apoyada en su pecho, mientras él empezaba a apretar su carne tímidamente. Aun le parecía mentira.

\- Te imaginaba gritando mi nombre…- confesó él al haberse dado cuenta de que ella parecía querer saberlo todo.

\- ¿Sí?- Lydia apretó más con la mano alrededor de Stiles, provocándole un suspiro- ¿Vas a hacerme gritar?

Estuvo tentado por un momento a dejarse ir, preso de la excitación, pero no iba a dejar que pasara, no tan pronto. Abrió los ojos y paró la mano de Lydia, sacándola de donde estaba. Ella hizo un ruido de protesta pero él la besó, sentándose con ella aun a horcajadas, no dejándola quejarse. El pecho de la pelirroja estaba contra el suyo y su piel era la cosa más suave que había tocado nunca. Deseó poder parar el tiempo en ese momento y quedarse para siempre así, abrazados.

\- No hay prisa, Lydia.

\- Pero…- empezó ella, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la queja.

\- No. Déjame disfrutar de esto, por favor.

Ella asintió y él le sonrió. Si por él fuera, ese momento no acabaría jamás. Ahora mismo ya no le importaba lo cansado o sucio que se sentía. No le importaba todo por lo que habían pasado hasta llegar hasta ahí. El miedo, la muerte y la desesperanza ya no existían. Sólo ellos dos, en esa cama, en esa habitación, en su mundo.

La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la tumbó, recostándose encima de ella.

\- Voy a recordar este momento toda mi vida- dijo él, empezando a dibujar un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello.

Lydia cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer sin decir palabra. Estaba bien, iba a dejarse llevar y a esperar a ver qué pasaba a continuación, si él así lo quería. Los labios de Stiles habían llegado hasta sus pechos. Los apretó con las manos y hundió su cara entre ellos, mientras ella se preguntaba cuantas veces habría pensado en hacerlo. Imaginarse cuanto la deseaba la encendía más que cualquier otra cosa. Se sentía poderosa y ansiada, se sentía una diosa.

Cerró los ojos justo cuando el chico lamía uno de sus pezones. La sensación de la lengua cálida y húmeda sobre su piel sensible la hizo estremecerse. Si echaba la vista atrás y recordaba a Stiles desde la primera vez que fue consciente de su existencia, no le parecía el mismo chico. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo, mientras una de sus enormes manos empezaba a bajar por su vientre, acariciando su piel con las yemas de los dedos. Stiles se dio cuenta de que la miraba y clavó sus ojos en ella, mientras su mano llegaba al borde de las braguitas.

Tenía los mismos ojos enormes del color del whisky y las mismas pestañas largas que hacía unos años, pero le costaba ver en el chico que veía ahora al niño que conoció. Sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos más fuertes, nada que ver con el muchacho delgaducho que recordaba. Ese que siempre hacía muecas raras con la cara y vivía a la sombra de Scott. El que siempre se quedaba mirándola con la boca abierta, como hacía en ese momento, mientras su mano la acariciaba por encima de las bragas.

Lydia tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando los dedos del chico rozaron su parte más sensible a través de la tela. Stiles Stilinski, ese chico raro y sarcástico que la seguía por todo Beacon Hills, ahora estaba apartando el elástico de su ropa interior para colarse dentro. La pelirroja estaba ansiando sentirlo plenamente, pero el chico estaba decidido a volverla loca de anticipación. Sus dedos por fin estaban donde debían pero el movimiento era lento e inconstante.

\- Quiero recordar cada segundo- dijo él entonces, justo después de besar encima de su ombligo-. No quiero perderme nada… de ti.

Stiles siguió bajando con sus labios por la piel de su estómago, asegurándose de besar cada una de sus cicatrices a su paso. Nunca olvidaría la noche en la que Peter Hale le había regalado una enorme cicatriz en un costado y había acelerado sus poderes de banshee. Hacía tiempo que Stiles no pasaba tanto miedo como en ese momento, cuando la vio ahí tirada en el suelo con el vestido manchado de sangre. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo se habría cambiado por ella. Su vida en aquél entonces no tenía sentido sin Lydia Martin. Aunque tampoco parecía tenerlo ahora. No olvidaba las otras cicatrices que tenía, como la que le hizo Tracy dejándola tirada en el suelo de la comisaría. Una de las muchas veces en que pensó que la perdía. Pero ahí estaban sus cicatrices, marcas de cuánto había luchado y ganado.

Mientras los labios de Stiles bajaban por su cuerpo Lydia llevó las manos a sus caderas y empezó a bajar la ropa interior, mientras miraba la cara de fascinado del chico. Le sonrió mientras volvía a abrir las piernas y se recostaba en la almohada. Entonces esperó a que él se decidiera a seguir tocándola pero, para su sorpresa, había decidido seguir con la boca lo que estaba haciendo con sus dedos.

Stiles fue moviendo la lengua por todos los rincones que alcanzaba mientras giraba, subía y bajaba. La respiración de Lydia empezó a volverse más pesada y se le escapó un gemido cuando el chico lamió el sitio exacto. Clavó los talones en la cama y abrió más las piernas, mientras él cambiaba de estrategia y se adaptaba a lo que funcionaba.

\- Más arriba- pidió ella, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Stiles cantó victoria en su mente y obedeció gustoso. Otro gemido y la mano de Lydia agarró su cabeza para guiarle, mientras movía las caderas contra él. El ritmo ahora era delicioso y la pelirroja se preguntó por un segundo quién le habría enseñado esas cosas y cuantas veces habría estado así, con la cabeza entre las piernas de otra chica. Podría haber sido Malía o, por lo que ella sabía, cualquier otra. Y, por un momento, sintió una punzada de celos. Siempre había pensado que Stiles estaría esperándola y adorándola hasta que abriera los ojos y le correspondiera. Que podía tomarse su tiempo porque él era algo seguro. Pero no, no lo había sido, y ahora ella se arrepentía del tiempo perdido mientras empezaba a no poder pensar con claridad.

\- Sí... Más rápido- susurró mientras enredaba los dedos en el pelo de Stiles-. Más fuerte…

Y el chico supo que la tenía donde quería, al borde y deseando dejarse ir. Pero él tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y, si todo iba como él pensaba, no había acabado con ella en absoluto. Sabía de sobra que, una vez estuviera dentro de ella, no iba a poder aguantar mucho. La necesitaba así, al límite. Fue más deprisa por un momento, apretando más la lengua contra ella y disfrutando los sonidos que se le escapaban. Y entonces llegó lo que esperaba:

\- ¡Stiles!

Siguió unos momentos más con su tarea hasta que Lydia empezó a tirarle del pelo. Entonces, a pesar de la mano que le sujetaba la cabeza, se apartó de ella. El sonido de protesta no tardó en aparecer pero Stiles se colocó a su altura y la besó, colocando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Lydia. La pelirroja gimió contra sus labios mientras él seguía moviéndose por inercia contra su cuerpo. El calor era asfixiante y la piel de sus pechos quemaba al roce. Lydia, aunque estaba resignada a ir despacio, no tenía ya mucha más paciencia y la espera estaba haciéndose insoportable. Llevó las manos hasta los pantalones del chico y trató de tirar de ellos hacia abajo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas aún ropa?- Le preguntó en un susurro contra su oído, antes de besar la piel donde el lóbulo de su oreja de juntaba con el cuello.

El chico sonrió y apoyó los codos en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos un momento. Ella se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba no sonreír también. Stiles nunca la había visto más bonita que en ese momento, con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo tirado por toda su almohada y los ojos brillando con la luz del nuevo día que empezaba, como una metáfora del nuevo comienzo para ellos.

Lydia esperó mientras él se incorporaba un poco para quitarse la ropa que le quedaba, con los ojos clavados en los suyos en todo momento. Se abrazó a él con piernas y brazos en cuanto lo volvió a tener encima, tratando de sentirse lo más pegada a él posible. Si no lo soltaba quizás jamás tendría que verlo marcharse otra vez.

Stiles dejó escapar un sonido gutural, entre gemido y gruñido, cuando la mano de Lydia lo guió hacia su interior. Despacio hacia dentro y luego hacia fuera, mientras lo miraba a la cara para no perderse ninguna de sus expresiones. El chico cerró los ojos y siguió empujando, lenta y suavemente, mientras la pelirroja se agarraba a su espalda y levantaba más las caderas. Pronto encontraron el ángulo y el ritmo correctos y de repente todo fue tan fácil como respirar. Sus cuerpos eran como uno y se movían a la par entre besos, caricias y suspiros. Lydia clavó los talones en la cama para acompañar con las caderas los movimientos del chico contra ella.

Pronto la pelirroja necesitó más, y no dudó en incorporarse y girar por la cama, para quedar ella encima de Stiles. Volvió a besarlo mientras se ocupaba de que volviera a estar dentro de ella. Despacio hasta que se encontró cómoda y empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre él. Ahora ella podía controlar el ritmo, la velocidad y el roce. Stiles trató de grabar esa imagen en su memoria. Lydia subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras mechones de pelo anaranjado le caían danzarines sobre los pechos, que saltaban siguiendo sus movimientos. Stiles los cubrió con sus manos, apretando, ya que no pensaba quedarse embobado sin hacer nada esta vez. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta mientras se movía apoyándose sobre su pecho.

\- Lydia… - gimió él- Voy a…

Ella se recostó un poco sobre él, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza en la almohada. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonriendo ante la confesión.

\- Ey… Espérame- le pidió entonces, ralentizando el movimiento de sus caderas contra él.

Stiles trató de pensar en otra cosa para no terminar tan rápido, pero todo acababa volviendo a Lydia. Ahora ella era todo en lo que podía pensar, porque lo demás había pasado de un salto al segundo plano de su vida. Ni siquiera le importaba qué estaba haciendo su padre, o si Scott estaba bien o lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en otra cosa en ese momento? Si el pelo de Lydia rozaba su cara mientras ella se movía y oía su respiración pesada justo encima de él.

De repente un gemido lo devolvió al juego. Las uñas de la pelirroja se clavaban en su hombro y tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados.

\- ¡Stiles!- Volvió a exclamar mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Él la agarró de la cintura para acompañarla en sus envestidas mientras ella empezaba a gemir cada vez más alto. El chico esperaba que aquello fuese una señal porque no podía aguantar más. Sentía la tensión acumularse en su espalda, en sus brazos y en sus piernas, como una bomba a punto de explotar. La liberación del orgasmo llegó como si algo que le apretaba se hubiera soltado. Gimió, gruñó y dijo el nombre de su amante entre suspiros, mientras ella acercaba su cuerpo a él sin dejar de moverse.

Lydia trató de tener los ojos abiertos para no perderse la cara de placer del chico pero ya no era dueña de su cuerpo. Vio por un momento como Stiles apretaba los ojos y abría la boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Agarraba su cintura con fuerza mientras el placer empezaba a abandonarlo. Ella sabía que la fiesta no iba a durar mucho más y que quizás no llegaba su culminación, pero no le importaba. Nunca se había sentido tan unida a nadie en toda su vida como en ese momento. Sus cuerpos eran uno y parecían haber sido creados con el único propósito de hacer el amor el uno con el otro.

Entonces Stiles le susurró que la quería y la atrajo hacia él, mientras sus manos seguían acompañándola de la cintura. Empezó a besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, decidido a que ella sintiera tanto placer como él. Lydia podía moverse como quisiera ahora, preocupándose sólo de su placer, así que apoyó los codos en la almohada y aceleró. Todo había sido fácil y perfecto, y el final no decepcionó.

\- Stiles- dijo entre suspiros-. Te quiero…

Apoyó la frente contra la de él y gimió. El placer llegó como un cohete que sube y sube y al final explota. Y entonces le sigue otro y otro más. Y Lydia apretó la almohada y la carne de Stiles con sus manos. Le faltaba el aire pero no podía dejar de sonreír. El orgasmo había llegado a todas las partes de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de sus pies. Pero más importante era la sensación que sentía de total paz. Estaba en casa.

Los fuegos artificiales pronto dejaron paso al cansancio y la pelirroja se recostó encima de él, nunca dejando que sus pieles dejaran de tocarse.

Ambos permanecieron callados y quietos durante unos minutos. Dejaron que sus corazones volvieran a latir con normalidad y que sus pulmones dejaran de necesitar tanto aire. Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dejaba de pasar los dedos entre el pelo naranja de la chica, acariciándole la espalda a su paso. Ella lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras su cabeza descansaba en la curva perfecta de su cuello. No necesitaban decirse nada porque las palabras se habían transmitido por sus pieles. Muchas veces habían hablado sin palabras, diciéndose todo con miradas y con sus manos apretadas entre ellos. A veces los sentimientos bastaban. Lydia estaba segura de que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar sobre lo que eran. Estaba claro desde el momento en que sus labios de tocaron en el vestuario aquella misma noche. Eran la misma cosa, eran las dos caras de una moneda, eran almas gemelas. Y eso no necesita palabras.

Pero Stiles rompió el silencio:

\- Lo has dicho…- su voz sonó ronca y cansada. Lydia pudo notar la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales mientras hablaba.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Ya lo sé.

Lydia pudo saber que el chico estaba sonriendo aunque no viera su cara, por el movimiento que hizo su cuerpo debajo de ella y porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Ella también sonrió sin querer. Claro que lo quería.

\- He sido una tonta- declaró la pelirroja entonces-. He esperado tanto tiempo que ya no sabía si… si tú…

\- ¿Si yo te seguía queriendo?

Asintió contra su cuello, sabiendo que él recibiría el mensaje. Las palabras se agolpaban en su mente queriendo salir, pero ella quería decirlas de la forma y en el orden adecuado. Había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para decirlas que había acumulado demasiadas.

\- Ahora me siento ridícula, ¿sabes?- Empezó ella. Él no contestó- Empecé a negarme a mí misma que sentía algo por ti porque me parecía imposible. No sabía si estaba confundiendo la amistad y tu amabilidad con algo más. Sabía que yo te gustaba pero… cuando fue demasiado grande ya era tarde.

\- Yo estaba con Malía.

\- Sí. Cuando Allison murió de repente me sentía muy sola. Y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estabas con otra. Parecías feliz y yo ya no era tu prioridad.

\- Lydia…

\- No. Sentía celos, pero no sabía si eran porque yo quería ser ella o porque ya no recibía tu atención como antes.

Lydia hizo una pausa y el peso de sus palabras pareció notarse en el aire. Stiles estaba procesando esas palabras en su mente y siguió callado a la espera del resto de la historia. Siempre se había preguntado qué sentía ella y ahora estaba atento a la explicación. No pensaba ser él quien la interrumpiera.

\- Volví a preguntarme si sentía algo por ti o sólo era una niña caprichosa y el tiempo pasaba. Y seguías con ella- la pelirroja hizo una pausa para elegir sus próximas palabras-. Entonces temí que al conocerme de verdad hubieras cambiado de opinión. Quizás sólo queráis mi amistad y a veces, cuando volvías a mí, prefería que no lo hicieras.

Stiles recordó entonces momentos en los que había sentido a Lydia fría y distante, sarcástica y menos cómoda que de costumbre. Decidió achacarlo al hecho de que él entonces salía con otra chica y ya no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de ella. No quería culparse pero en el fondo sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal. Aunque, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera imaginado que estaba hiriendo a Lydia. La dejó seguir mientras la apretaba aun más fuerte entre sus brazos.

\- Entonces me atasqué en esa fase. Entre aceptar que sentía algo por ti o seguir negándome la realidad a mí misma. Y estaba cómoda ahí, incluso cuando de golpe me di cuenta de que las cosas entre Malía y tú ya no eran igual. Nadie me dijo que no estabas con ella pero lo supe. De repente estabas ahí, ocupando tu lugar natural en mi vida. Y volví a sentirme normal. Disfrutando de ti mientras tú volvías a darlo todo por mí.

Lydia se acomodó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No podía creerse que lo que más vergüenza le estaba dando esa noche era lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Desnudar su cuerpo no era un problema, pero contar su verdad era otra cosa.

\- Pero eras diferente. Más maduro. Ya no sentía tu amor loco hacia mí. Me tratabas más como una igual y volví a mi dilema. ¿Estabas enamorado de mí de otra forma o sólo querías ser mi amigo? Y no hice nada. Seguí dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras te quería. Estabas ahí delante y no hice nada.

\- Ni yo. No te culpes.

\- Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad si me lanzaba y me rechazabas.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Sí.

Stiles volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa que llevaba su nombre y sintió que se derretía por un momento. Apretó sus manos contra él para asegurarse de que era real y estaba ahí por enésima vez. Temía que en cualquier momento pudiera volver a esfumarse ante sus ojos.

\- Entonces me di cuenta de que iban a cazarte e ibas a desaparecer. Iba a olvidarte. Pero te encontré y me dijiste que me querías en tu coche. Todo se volvió real. Te quería y nunca antes había estado tan segura. Te fuiste y traté de no olvidarte pero, de golpe, estaba en medio de la calle sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Me fui a casa sintiéndome muy mal sin saber por qué.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos y, por su postura, acabaron cayendo hasta la almohada. Stiles no dijo nada.

\- Puede que te hubiera olvidado pero el amor, que de golpe era real, seguía ahí. Sólo que entonces se sentía raro porque no tenía a dónde dirigirlo. No eran Scott ni Malía los que debían recibirlo y sentía que una pieza enorme me faltaba. Me estaba perdiendo algo y no iba a parar hasta descubrir qué era. Y eras tú. Cuando supe que eras real y empecé a recordarte supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Stiles tragó saliva y Lydia pudo ver perfectamente cómo se movía su nuez arriba y abajo. La miraba como si ella estuviera diciendo algo imposible, un disparate. Por eso ella besó levemente sus labios y dijo:

\- Te quiero- otra vez. Por si lo olvidaba. Para que lo supiera. Y pensaba decirlo muchas más veces, hasta que dejara de mirarla así, como si fuera una locura.

\- Lo sé- respondió él, sonriendo-. Es decir, lo sabía. Hace tiempo que lo sé.

La pelirroja se pasó los dedos por los ojos para apartar las lágrimas mientras esperaba a que él siguiera hablando.

\- ¿Por qué no intentaste nada?- Preguntó al ver que el chico no seguía.

\- Porque darte cuenta era tu trabajo.

\- Pues ahora ya está. Por fin.

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos no supo por qué se había despertado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces acostumbrándose a la luz y entonces lo vio. Su padre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. Instintivamente miró a su lado en la cama, donde Lydia dormía plácidamente, con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra bajo la almohada. Llevaba puesta su sudadera de Lacrosse y una pierna desnuda se le salía casi entera de la sábana. Sonrió antes de volver a mirar a la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó, sentándose en la cama con cuidado.

Su padre asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Stiles no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su padre sonreír así.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas… bien.

\- No podría estar mejor, Papá- contestó Stiles, siendo él ahora el de la gran sonrisa-. Aunque tengo algo de hambre.

Lydia se movió en la cama, colocándose de lado y empezando a abrir los ojos. Barrió la cama con una mano hasta que tocó el cuerpo del chico y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Puedo hacer tortitas antes de irme a dormir- propuso el Sheriff.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por unos momentos. A los dos les había venido a la mente su madre, ataviada con un delantal y harina en el pelo, llamando a su hijo para desayunar antes de ir al colegio. Por un momento Stiles pudo oler las tortitas a través de su recuerdo. Su madre siempre se las preparaba cuando estaba triste, enfadado o tenían algo que celebrar. Esperó que ahora ese no fuese un recuerdo amargo para su padre, porque para él era uno de los más felices.

\- Claro- contestó.

Su padre asintió y desapareció por la puerta. El chico volvió a recostarse en la cama un momento y Lydia se movió hacia él, hasta pegarse a su cuerpo. Stiles sonrió y, mirando al techo, se preguntó cómo podía haber acabado todo tan bien.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Sé que es cursi a morir, súper tonto y tal pero me apetecen cursiladas cuando pienso en estos dos. Son mi OTP, joder!**

 **En el fanfic ha habido sexo sin protección por belleza poética (?) Porque no me apetecía escribir como se ponen un condón. Pero hacedme el favor de no tener sexo sin protección, ¿vale? Siempre seguro! xD**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con ansias, recordad que son la única forma de que sepamos lo que pensáis.**

 **Y ya sabéis, dejar reviews adelgaza ;)**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras beta, Lucía y Sofía. Os amo con todo mi kokoro~~**


End file.
